Humidity controller apparatuses for regulating the humidity of air by making utilization of an adsorbent and a refrigeration cycle have been known in the prior art. One such humidity controller apparatus is disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 1996-189667. The humidity controller apparatus is so configured as to perform a so-called batch running operation.
The above-mentioned humidity controller apparatus includes two adsorption units. Each adsorption unit is made up of a mesh receptacle filled with an adsorbent and a refrigerant pipe extending through the mesh receptacle. The refrigerant pipe of each adsorption unit is in fluid connection with a refrigerant circuit which performs a refrigeration cycle. In addition, the humidity controller apparatus is provided with dampers for switching of the routes of air streams which are delivered, respectively, to the adsorption units.
When the above-descried humidity controller apparatus is in operation, the compressor of the refrigerant circuit is operated to perform a refrigeration cycle in which one of the two adsorption units acts as an evaporator while the other adsorption unit acts as a condenser. In addition, a four-way selector valve in the refrigerant circuit is operated to allow for switching of the direction in which the refrigerant is circulated and, as a result, each adsorption unit functions alternately as an evaporator and as a condenser.
When the humidity controller apparatus is in a humidification mode of operation, a stream of supply air flowing from outside a room to inside the room is introduced into one adsorption unit that becomes a condenser. The supply air stream is humidified by moisture desorbed from the adsorbent. At that time, a stream of exhaust air flowing from inside the room to outside the room is introduced into the other adsorption unit that becomes an evaporator. Moisture present in the exhaust air stream is collected by the adsorbent. On the other hand, when the humidity controller apparatus is in a dehumidification mode of operation, a stream of supply air flowing from outside the room to inside the room is introduced into one adsorption unit that becomes an evaporator. Moisture present in the supply air stream is adsorbed on the adsorbent. At that time, a stream of exhaust air flowing from inside the room to outside the room is introduced into the other adsorption unit that becomes a condenser. Moisture desorbed from the adsorbent is discharged to outside the room, together with the exhaust air stream.
In addition, as a means having the same function as the above-described adsorption units, a heat exchange member, as disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 1995-265649, has been known in the art. In the heat exchange member, plate-like fins are arranged around a copper pipe and an adsorbent is supported on the surface of the copper pipe and the surface of each fin. And, the heat exchange member is so configured as to effect heating and cooling of the adsorbent by a fluid flowing through the copper pipe.
In addition, a humidity controller apparatus which performs a batch running operation, as disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-28458, has been known in the art. The humidity controller apparatus has two adsorption elements, wherein many air flow paths are formed in each adsorption element. When a first air stream is dehumidified in the first adsorption element, a second air stream heated in a condenser of a heat pump is delivered to the second adsorption element so that the adsorbent is regenerated. On the other hand, when a first air stream is dehumidified in the second adsorption element, a heated second air stream is delivered to the first adsorption element so that the adsorbent is regenerated. The humidity controller apparatus alternately repeatedly performs the above-described two operations, thereby to supply either a dehumidified first air stream or a humidified second air stream to an indoor space.